


Time to Sleep

by Annie621



Series: Roosterteeth Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Minor Angst, Oneshot, Other, Prompt Fic, written a long long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mavinsay prompt: gavin refuses to go to bed at night, even when michael and lindsay coax him to bed due to the nightmares he has been having. it goes on for about a week, until michael and lindsay find a solution in making gavin sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Sleep

At first, it really wasn’t that noticeable. Gavin claimed he had a slow mo guys video to finish editing and they didn’t question it. It happened, albeit rarely since Gavin much preferred being a blanket whore and stealing their comforters instead of actually working.

That was the first night, and Michael and Lindsay assumed he got in bed after they fell asleep and got up before they woke. Again, not that odd if Gavin had finished editing the slow mo guys video. He usually liked to rush out of bed first thing in the morning to check and make sure the rendering didn’t crash.

It was the second night that it became noticeable.

Friday night, though they didn’t go out bevving, they did stay up later than they usually would. All of them were evidently tired. Lindsay muttered something to Gavin, which was obviously an invitation to go into the bedroom and sleep, and she promptly took herself up on the offer. 

When Gavin made no move to get up, Michael rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn, “Come on.”

“No, I got to, uh, finish this up.” Gavin made a vague gesture at his laptop screen. 

“What? No fuckface. Come  _on_. It’s like one in the morning. It can wait.” Michael snapped, just a touch irritable with how tired he was. He snapped Gavin’s laptop lid shut and dragged the Brit behind him into the bedroom. Within minutes, Michael was asleep and Gavin could leave the bedroom again. Michael and Lindsay certainly noticed in the morning when he wasn’t in bed. 

It’s not to say that Gavin didn’t sleep. He did during the day, a bit, a couple hours here and there, but it wasn’t long before he was woken up by someone teasing him about sleeping at work. 

Michael and Lindsay talked about it, and agreed that they’d have to force Gavin into a talk about it. 

It takes a whole week for Michael and Lindsay to finally corner him. He’s a slippery bugger, but they finally get him between them on the couch, completely unsuspecting of their oncoming ambush. 

"So Gavin, I know Michael snores way too loud, but that’s never bothered you before. Why the sudden lack of bedtime cuddles?” Lindsay is the first to speak, teasing and light. She and Michael don’t want to spook the Brit too badly. They already knew he wasn’t going to like this conversation.

As proven by the way he stiffened, in spite of her easy tone. 

“Eh, you know.” Gavin shrugged, like that was an answer. He suddenly became a lot more interested in the commercial playing on the TV.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Michael asked, a lot less subtle about it. He was worried and he didn’t want to waste time tiptoeing around the issue. 

“Nothing Michael!” Gavin snapped, pushing himself up and heading to the kitchen. 

Lindsay and Michael shared a worried glance before moving to follow him. 

Gavin was facing the sink, staring down the drain. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Lindsay pressed her face between his shoulder blades and Michael leaned back against the counter next to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

They remained quiet, knowing that Gavin would eventually break down and share. 

It didn’t take long. 

“It’s dumb. You know that plane that went missing? All over the news?” Lindsay nodded, knowing he’d be able to feel it and Michael hummed, signaling him to continue, trying to think if there was any reason for Dan to be on it, some British military thing, but not thinking of any reason why Gavin would bring it up. 

“Since I heard about that, I just keep thinking how much we fly. RTX, Pax, visiting home, and more. And for the last few nights, I’ve been having nightmares. Imagining one of us just…disappearing. Never seeing one of you again…I can’t even picture it." 

Michael wanted to tease him, call him stupid for thinking that could ever happen, but Gavin was obviously choked up about it. Gavin had a tendency to surprise him with the things that did and didn’t bother him.

"Gavvy Wavvy, you idiot. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Michael asked instead, inching closer until he managed to slide between Gavin and the kitchen counter, arms moving to sling around his hips. 

“It’s stupid.” Gavin muttered, tilting his head to lean against his shoulder. 

“It kinda is, but that’s okay. We all have stupid fears.” Lindsay said, soft tone of her voice belaying the insult in her words. 

“Come to bed.” Michael urged, “We’ll help you if you have any nightmares.” he promised, squeezing his hips lightly. 

“You won’t.” Lindsay added, her own hands sliding down to rest over Michael’s on his hips. “Have nightmares, that is.”

Gavin willingly lets himself get dragged to the bedroom, where he gets fucked to exhaustion by Michael and Lindsay. He’s out to the world and doesn’t have any nightmares, the warmth of those two surrounding him assuring him that everything will be okay and he’s not going to lose them any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
